House Guest
This article is about the special guests that visit the Big Brother House. For the United States and Canada contestant, see Housemates. A is a special guest who enters the Big Brother house for a specific number of days without being nominated or evicted. Most of the house guests enter the house to perform a task but they can be sent in as part of a twist depending on each season. Types of House Guests Ex-Housemates Several of the housemates from the previous seasons may appear as guests throughout most Big Brother seasons internationally, with most of them visiting to participate in tasks. Some housemates who managed to enter the entertainment industry could also be considered as a "Celebrity House Guest". Celebrity House Guest They are the most common type of visitors of the house, making the whole house crazy once they enter. Oftentimes, they are part of the Housemates's tasks, but there are occasions where they visit the house for various reasons, may it be a reward for the housemates or to promote an upcoming movie or TV series. House Player A House Player is a special type of House Guest as these type of house guests enter the house with an ulterior motive, to intrude the house and shake up the housemates' lives. They often enter the house with the viewers controlling his/her every move. They usually follow tasks decided by the public although in some seasons, Big Brother dictates the tasks that the House Player must accomplish. Each of the task that the House Player accomplished has a certain cash prize reward. America's Player the origin and the American version of a House Player. Fake Housemate/Secret House Guest In some seasons, there will be a housemate introduced as if they are part of the cast but in reality they are just guests. Their real status are often kept secret from the rest of the house and even to the viewers for a certain period of time, which can last up to weeks. They would live and play like real housemates and could also get nominated by their fellow housemates, although these nominations have no effect. Notable Secret Houseguests Alex Gonzaga Alex Gonzaga was initially introduced as a co-host for Pinoy Big Brother: All In but in the live premiere, she was revealed to be the 18th Housemate, she was officially declared as one of the Celebrity Housemates of the season but on Day 7, Big Brother revealed to her that she was just a house guest and would be staying in the house for a specific period of time. Her status would remain secret throughout her stay in the house until further notice. She would live like a real housemate where she could get nominated by fellow housemates and be put up for eviction but she wouldn't be included any of the official set of nominees where the viewers would be voting for. It wasn't until Week 7 that she announced her real status to the house. She left the house on Day 49 after a Farewell Party organized by the housemates. Anthony Scaramucci Anthony Scaramucci was intially introduced to be a contestant in Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) where he saw himself being up for eviction. However, in the succeeding days, Anthony's status was revealed after he was nowhere to be found in the house and he revealed himself via TV Screen that he was just part of the second veto competition, a competition that revolves around what he said throughout his stay in the house. He officially left the house on Day 6. Trivia * In Big Brother (U.S.) and Big Brother Canada, the term is used differently as the term Houseguest refers to the residents of the house. * Pinoy Big Brother presenters Toni Gonzaga and Mariel Rodriguez became the first Big Brother presenters to become House Guests inside the Big Brother house, when both were announced as house guests during Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2. **Mariel Rodriguez was declared as a surprise house guest on Day 4 when she was locked inside the house by Big Brother after she accompanied the new housemate Jon Avila inside the Confession Room. The same thing happened to Toni Gonzaga two weeks later after the usual Nominations Ceremony. **Mariel became the Big Brother house guest to stay the longest inside the Big Brother house, staying for 53 days. Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother